


Rest

by ItsMirkwoodGirl



Series: I've got a jar of Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, Father-Son Relationship, Fever, Other, Podfic Welcome, Sick Obi-Wan, qui-gon's not an ass in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMirkwoodGirl/pseuds/ItsMirkwoodGirl
Summary: Based on the Writing Prompt "You're a little pale" - "Am I?"Obi-Wan is sick - once again - and Qui-Gon is being a worried master.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Since, apparently, the thing I can write best and love writing most is H/C, here’s another H/C oneshot about Obi-Wan. What can I say? I really, really like writing about Obi-Wan, and in my jar was that prompt that just fit perfectly with that, sooo… I hope you like it!  
> Loads of love,  
> Lotta

It was too early to be awake, Obi-Wan decided. Way too early. Uargh, he needed caffeine. Now. Tea, caf, he really didn’t care, just something to keep him awake… he rubbed his forehead and mechanically put his stuff into the big canvas bag. Data pad, a notepad with a pen – old-fashioned, yes, but he liked it and it couldn’t run out of battery like a data pad could – a water bottle…

Still half asleep, he stumbled into the kitchen, where his master was sitting at the small table.

“Good morning, Obi-Wan”, Qui-Gon greeted him, then his friendly expression turned worried as he took a closer look at the thirteen-year-old. “Are you alright?”

“Just tired, that’s all, Master.” Obi-Wan started preparing a cup of tea for himself and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut. He suppressed a groan – why exactly had he thought that participating in another language class was a good idea? Especially when said class was this early in the morning…

“You’ve got about half an hour until your class starts”, Qui-Gon informed him. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan drowned his tea in one long sip, then shouldered his canvas bag. “I’ll see you later, Master.”

“No breakfast?”, Qui-Gon asked. “You with your unstillable appetite?”

“Bant promised she’s bring muffins”, Obi-Wan said. It wasn’t a _lie_ , he only avoided answering more directly. Besides, as soon as he felt a little more awake, his appetite would be back where it belonged, of that he was sure.

 

About halfway between his and Master Jinn’s quarters and the classroom where the class would take place, Obi-Wan ran into Quinlan. Quite literally.

“Ooof”, Quinlan said and rubbed his head where it had made contact with Obi-Wan’s in a rather hard manner. “That’s a way to greet a friend, Kenobi.”

“Very funny”, Obi-Wan groaned. “It’s not like I ran into you on purpose!”

“I know.” Quinlan looked at him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes”, Obi-Wan groaned. “You’re the second person to ask this. I just didn’t sleep very well last night, that’s all.”

“If you say so.” As per usual, Quinlan didn’t seem impressed. “Let’s go then.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan readjusted the strap of his canvas bag. “I don’t understand why you would want to learn about Khuzdul anyways. You’re never interested in languages and all that stuff, that’s more my and Luminara’s expertise.”

“Yeah, well, I made a bet with Bant”, Quinlan replied. “She said I was too impatient and too easily bored to make it through a complete lesson. I’m going to prove her wrong.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Why am I not surprised by this?”

 

The classroom was small and flooded with light that fell through high windows with yellow-painted frames. The teacher was a Zabrak knight with long silky red hair and blue-grey robes who was already waiting for them, sitting on a meditation cushion with his legs crossed.

“Hello to you, Padawans Kenobi and Vos”, he said. “Find a place to sit, and do chatter a little; not everyone is here yet.”

Obi-Wan and Quinlan sat down on some cushions next to their friends Luminara and Bant. The Mon Calamari girl looked at Quinlan in surprised manner, then handed Quinlan and Obi-Wan each one big, gold-brown muffin wrapped in green beeswax paper. And Luminara already had her data-pad in both hands, clearly eager to learn as much as possible in as little time as possible.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the attendants had arrived and once they all sat comfortably, the Zabrak knight started talking about the history of Khuzdul, the unique grammatical structure and the importance of saying every syllable extra clearly.

Obi-Wan really, really tried to listen and to take notes, but he could feel the tired feeling grow and how his eyes fell closed again and again.

“Hey, Obi”, Bant whispered. “Are you alright?”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, planning on saying something like “I am fine, just tired” again, but instead he noticed black spots dance through his vision.

“I… uh…”, he murmured. “Uh…”

“Padawan Kenobi, is everything alright?”, the teacher asked. The black spots filled his vision completely and he fell to his side before he could answer the question.

He woke up only moments later, with his head in Bant’s lab and his classmates and the teacher looking down at him worriedly.

“Kenobi”, Quinlan said. “Back here with the living, I see?”

“Uh”, Obi-Wan said, then thought: _Very eloquent, Kenobi_.

“What was wrong, Padawan?”, the knight asked. “You just collapsed here. Are you injured, or sick?”

“No”, Obi-Wan said, then cleared his throat. “No, I am just… I didn’t get enough sleep, I think. Nothing to worry about.”

“Maybe you should go back to your quarters”, the knight suggested. “And if this happens again, go and check in with the healers.”

Obi-Wan had no intention of going to the healer’s wing, but he nodded. “Yes, Master, I will do that.”

“Good. Then go. You can redo this class soon. Get some sleep.”

Obi-Wan thanked the knight and left the room. Force, why did he feel so tired and cold and shaky? Maybe going home and sleeping wasn’t a bad idea… no, really not a bad idea…

 

When he entered his quarters, his Master wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Obi-Wan didn’t mind. He collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes, tipping his head back.  Force, why was he so tired? Without even noticing, he drifted off into a light sleep. He awoke when a cool large hand laid down on his shoulder.

“Padawan?”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw Qui-Gon look down at him.

“Master”, he said, not quite awake yet. “I’m sorry, I, uh…”

“You should be in your Khuzdul class”, Qui-Gon stated. Obi-Wan nodded. “The teacher sent me home… I sort of collapsed.”

Instantly, worry crept onto his master’s face. “What? Why?”

“I was merely a little sleep-deprived. The teacher sent me home just in case.” He sat up a bit straighter. “I am better already.”

“Are you sure?” Qui-Gon looked at him with an even more worried expression. “You’re a little pale.”

“Am I?”

“Oh, don’t try that with me, Obi-Wan, you know that it won’t work. Please, let me take a look at you.”

Something in his voice made it very, very clear that Qui-Gon wouldn’t leave any room for discussion; this was an order. Obi-Wan sighed, but allowed his master to put one hand on his forehead.

“You do feel a little warm”, Qui-Gon said slowly. “You’ve definitely got a temperature, but I don’t think it’s as bad that I’d need to take you to the healers.”

He ran his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. “You could have told me you weren’t feeling well right this morning, you know?”

“Wasn’t this bad this morning”, Obi-Wan mumbled. Now that his master knew, there was no point in pretending. He leaned into his master’s touch ever so slightly, and heard his master chuckle.

“Alright, my Obi-Wan”, he said gently. “Here, lay down and sleep a little. I’ll check on you in a little while, alright?”

Obi-Wan nodded, then lay down and buried his nose in the pillow. The last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was a gentle “I love you, my Obi-Wan, my boy.”

Obi-Wan fell asleep with a faint, tired smile on his lips.


End file.
